Um Ritmo Quente
by Milk Mouse
Summary: Foi Tóquio quem os viu crescer, mas foi a Espanha quem os viu brilhar. É hora de voltar as origens e fazer daquelas calçadas imundas o palco da verdadeira dança que eles nasceram para estrelar. Que esta cidade de loucos esteja preparada para seus melhores


**Olá Caros leitores! Aqui quem vos fala é Mikazuki, sua humilde (mas nem tanto) autora! Bem, gostaria de constar algumas notas sobre esta fic. A primeira é que a idéia surgiu do nada! Foi algo extremamente momentâneo! Passei mais ou menos três noites a escrevendo e várias revisando, mas espero que gostem! Fazia tempo que tinha vontade de mesclar com perfeição o romance, o erotismo e a comédia, foi quando surgiu em minha mente uma palavra enquanto ouvia os milhares de CDs de meu pai : "Tango". O que poderia ser mais (respire fundo antes de ler) "Romanceróticomédia" que isso? De qualquer maneira, a nota mais importante é que esta fic originalmente é para ser um "One shot" (de um capítulo só) mas dependendo da reação dos leitores pode se transformar em uma fic maior (mas não muito). Por isso espero comentários sobre ela Ok?**

**Nota importante para TODOS os meus leitores : Pessoal, eu odeio dizer isso, mas vou ter de parar de responder a todos os coments. Estou muito enrolada com a escola e ainda faço (respire fundo novamente) Karatê (4 vezes), Kendo (7 vezes), Japonês (2 vezes), Inglês (2 vezes), Teclado, Violão, Musculação (2 vezes) e aulas de etiqueta. Mas calma, não será bem assim. Eu vou responder todos os coments que contenham perguntas sobre a fic ou sobre mim, o resto (é claro que lerei) será armazenado e os nomes dos leitores aparecerão na sessão "agradecimentos". Mas em compensação para aqueles que quiserem falar comigo, é só pegar meu MSN, pois voltarei a entrar regularmente a partir do dia 13/10. Para aqueles que quiserem meu celular ou coisa parecida (como endereço para cartas) é só pedir pelo MSN. Espero a compreensão e o apoio de todos. E espero também continuar recebendo a mesma leva de comentários, pois apesar de não poder mais responder a todos, os lerei com carinho! Vamos à fic...**

Fim de Ano em Tóquio, um fim de ano chuvoso em Tóquio. Mas apesar disso o calor era forte o suficiente para que a maioria das pessoas não se preocupassem em abrir guarda-chuvas ou pegar gripes. As gotas de água caíam finas como se bailassem no céu, e assim, a noite continuava. Eu desci do táxi admirando minha cidade natal, depois de quase cinco anos fora do Japão não podia deixar de me sentir feliz por estar novamente pisando nas imundas calçadas fedorentas que me viram crescer. Isso soa um tanto deprimente não? Peguei minhas malas na traseira do carro e amaldiçoei o motorista imprestável que não teve a decência de sequer me ajudar. Graças a esta mula com carteira de motorista consegui a proeza de sujar toda a minha camisa branca e calça marrom com lama preta das ruas, já que minha mala fez o favor de escorregar de minhas mãos. Obrigado mala, lembrarei disso quando Deus me perguntar se fui bem servido pelos objetos inanimados. Não que ele vá perguntar algo assim, mas apenas pense sobre o assunto.

Paguei a quantia cobrada para o motorista que olhou desconfiado para as notas, tive vontade de dizer "Não, nada de gorjetas para você hoje" mas simplesmente dei-lhe as costas e atravessei a porta-viva de vidro do Hotel, um dos atendentes correu até mim me cumprimentando sorridente, devolvi o gesto enquanto ele se oferecia para carregar minhas malas, e eu é claro aceitei. Olhei em volta, o Hotel era realmente muito amplo e bem decorado, um enorme telão a direita uma fonte à esquerda, crianças correndo entre os sofás, ricaços conversando com um drinque nas mãos, e um pequeno Bolero tocando ao fundo. Andei calmamente até o balcão, as pessoas pareciam abrir caminho para mim, achei isso um tanto estranho, assim como os sussurros, os risos, e os olhares... estranhos... Comecei a repassar todo o meu dia e cheguei a conclusão de que além da mancha negra (cortesia das ruas imundas de Tóquio que me viram crescer) em minhas roupas não havia mais nada de errado. Mas os olhares e os sussurros continuaram. Quase que me viro e grito "Que foi? Eu troquei a cueca hoje OK?" mas é claro que essa é uma daquelas coisas que eu nunca teria coragem de fazer. Suspirei desolado e sorri para o balconista que parecia ter acabado de ganhar o prêmio Nobel de tão radiante. Ok, eu não acredito que cresci em uma cidade de loucos, apesar de eu mesmo não me considerar totalmente normal. Era um homem baixo e gordinho mas com uma idade já avançada, os cabelos negros penteados para o lado e os pequenos olhos castanhos escondidos atrás dos óculos redondos.

Kenshin : Com Licença, Sessha é...

Araki : Himura Kenshin! Muito prazer Himura-san! Eu sou Kitamura Araki ao seu dispor! Estávamos aguardando a sua chegada!

Fiquei um tanto assustado por ter sido pego desprevenido. Sorri nervosamente.

Kenshin : S-Sessha fica feliz por isso... Araki-san o Senhor saberia me dizer porque todos estão olhando para Sessha?

Ele piscou por trás dos óculos e tomou uma feição surpresa.

Araki : Bem Himura-san, eu acredito que seja pelo Senhor ser uma das principais atrações desta noite...

Eu mandei Sano não dizer mais que o meu nome! Ele é um inútil!

Kenshin : Mas como eles...

Sanosuke : Eu não contei nada Kenshin!

Todas as atenções foram voltadas para a porta de entrada de onde Sanosuke meu amigo de infância surgiu. Sano é um homem alto de cabelo castanho espetado para cima tal qual a crista de um galo, tem sobrancelhas grossas e olhos também castanhos. Apareceu já de smoking preto e sem a bandana vermelha na fronte (que é uma de suas principais marcas). Sano nunca foi uma pessoa muito inteligente, mas é um amigo confiável. Sempre se envolveu com jogos e acabou se tornando um bm sucedido dono de cassino em Las Vegas. Foi ele quem me chamou ao Japão. Ele e alguns donos de Hotéis, teatros e escolas de dança, resolveram promover uma grande festa em Tóquio, para a alta sociedade e para os apreciadores das artes. E aí que eu entro.

Sanosuke se aproximou sorrindo amarelo, colocou a mão em meu ombro e começou a se explicar.

Sanosuke : Eu só disse que o maior dançarino de Tango do mundo, Himura Kenshin, voltaria ao Japão para uma apresentação especial! E... que ele era ruivo...

E precisava mais do que isso para tornar minha identidade pública? Quantos ruivos japoneses você conhece?

Kenshin : Ótimo Sano...

Ele deu um tapinha em meu ombro.

Sanosuke : Ora, não ligue para isso Kenshin! Vamos, eu vou te levar até o seu quarto, quero saber tudo o que andou fazendo nestes cinco anos!

Suspirei enquanto Sano me arrastava até meu suposto "quarto". Chegando lá fui arremessado em um sofá enquanto ele começou seu interrogatório.

Sanosuke : Então, como foi lá na Espanha?

Me recompus e comecei a narrar minhas experiências, contei à ele o quanto a língua era difícil e o quanto penei nos primeiros meses, mas é claro que acabei me adaptando. Estudei a dança como um louco, eram horas de treino. Mas meu professor sempre apostou em mim. Contei de quando venci o concurso nacional de Tango, e depois o continental e finalmente o mundial. Sano se empolgava com as histórias, mas parecia inquieto com alguma coisa. Talvez esperasse relatos não sobre a Espanha, mas sobre as espanholas...

Sanosuke : Então, realizou seu sonho?

Kenshin : Oro?

Sanosuke : É! Se lembra? Você foi embora do Japão dizendo que seu sonho era aprender o verdadeiro tango para que pudesse ser o melhor de mundo. Suponho que tenha conseguido.

Sorri pela ingenuidade de Sano.

Kenshin : Tecnicamente Sessha seria o melhor do mundo, mas ainda não conseguiu dançar como gostaria.

Como já havia pressuposto, Sano fez sinal que não entendeu. Eu me dirigi até a janela e encostei a testa nela com o braço por sobre a cabeça.

Kenshin : O Tango é uma dança sensual e erótica, onde duas pessoas se tornam um através da música assim como no sexo. Sessha queria ao menos uma vez, dançar com alguém que não só bailasse com ele, mas... o possuísse...

Sano ficou calado por alguns segundos parecendo refletir até finalmente dizer.

Sanosuke : Eu não queria acreditar, mas realmente você não estava brincando quando disse que ainda era virgem!

E começou a rir descaradamente, eu fiquei estático, incrédulo, como alguém pode cortar o clima desta maneira? Isso não se faz! E por que cargas d'água ele tem sempre que tocar na ferida? Resolvi ignorar e pegar minha mala para começar a me trocar.

Sanosuke : Ué? Já vai se arrumar?

Kenshin : Sim, vou colocar o smoking e descer para esperar até a apresentação.

Sanosuke : Ótimo, quando descermos eu lhe apresentarei à ela.

Olhei para Sano curioso enquanto tirava meu smoking do cabide. Não queria me mostrar interessado para não sofrer antecipadamente, mas foi impossível. Droga!

Kenshin : Ela quem?

Ele riu e me encarou divertido.

Sanosuke : Achou que íamos te pôr para dançar com uma vassoura? Arranjamos o par perfeito para você.

Pronto, vou dançar com uma gorda de dois pés esquerdos que fuma e tem um cão chamado "Nicole Marri" É tudo o que eu precisava para inaugurar a minha volta à fedorenta e emocionante Tóquio!... Será que a vassoura ainda está disponível?

Kenshin : E quem seria?

Sanosuke : Para o Melhor do Mundo, **a** Melhor do Mundo. Kamiya Kaoru. Outra japonesa que, como você, brilhou nos palcos espanhóis. Eles devem estar arrasados!

Concordo que eles devem estar arrasados.

Kenshin : Kamiya Kaoru? Claro que Sessha já ouviu falar, mas nunca a viu pessoalmente…

Sanosuke : Bem... está é sua chance.

Devo confessar que não estava nem um pouco empolgado, pelo contrário, estava até entediado. Comecei a formular planos sobre "como me livrar rapidamente dela de modo que só a encontre novamente para dançar e depois disso me livre novamente" quando coloquei os pés para fora do elevador já havia 4 planos prontos (um deles envolvendo um hidrante, e um machado). Foi quando trombei com alguém, acabamos chocando nossas cabeças e atordoados nos desculpamos ao mesmo tempo (foi quando descobri que era uma mulher, com uma voz linda por sinal), levantei o rosto para pelo menos saber como é o rosto que se chocou contra o meu. Neste momento o meu primeiro pensamento foi algo muito gay que meu professor de dança vivia dizendo enquanto entrelaçava os dedos e levantava uma das pernas com os olhos girando : "U-la-lá!" E que rosto era aquele! O Cara lá De Cima caprichou! Fiquei meio que babando, meio que espantado, meio que... sei lá, era a primeira vez que me deparava com algo assim. Ela riu de minha reação, provavelmente já estava acostumada com isso. Duvido muito que alguém com aquela face tivesse carência de admiradores. Tive medo de baixar os olhos e descobri que o resto do corpo era do tamanho de uma van. Criei coragem e desci o olhar me deparando com o corpo mais bem moldado e sensual que já vi em meus 25 anos de vida, 5 deles passados na Espanha onde as mulheres tem... muitos hormônios, digamos assim. Bem, tudo pode ter durado apenas alguns instantes, mas para mim passaram-se anos desde que comecei a babar.

Sanosuke : Bem, se o Kenshin puder recolher seu queixo do chão, talvez eu possa apresentá-los.

Não precisa me humilhar publicamente, eu já acordei... eu acho. Me endireitei e olhei ameaçadoramente para Sanosuke. Como sempre, o canalha me ignorou.

Sanosuke : Kenshin esta é Kamiya Kaoru.

Quase tive um ataque de riso. Se esta é Kamiya Kaoru retire a minha proposta à vassoura! Sorri radiante enquanto fazia uma reverência.

Kaoru : Estou feliz em conhece-lo Himura-san.

Ah eu também estou muito feliz em conhece-la! Mandei uma mensagem telepática para Sano do tipo "Saia... AGORA!" e pelo que me parece ele entendeu o recado. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu de fininho. Finalmente, com o campo livre, era hora de praticar tudo o que aprendi com os filmes de Hollywood : Nada, absolutamente nada! Por isso tomei a decisão mais madura e apropriada... vou usar os filmes da Disney e chamá-la para dividir um prato de macarrão comigo, assim pegaremos o mesmo fio e... Não se preocupem eu não vou fazer isso... Vou simplesmente convida-la para um drinque. E foi o que fiz. Ela aceitou de imediato com um leve rubor na face. Devo confessar que ainda não perdi o charme. Não sei exatamente como irei faze-lo, mas tentarei descreve-la da forma mais realista que conseguir, mesmo assim não chegarei nem perto da realidade. Ela tinha os cabelos negros e soltos emoldurando perfeitamente o rosto delicado, eram lisos e sedosos, espalhavam-se pelas costas sensualmente. Os olhos eram azuis, algo pouco comum neste país do oceano pacífico (falou o cara ruivo), e me chamaram a atenção imediatamente, eram tão azulados que pareciam anis. O nariz delicado, o rosto incrivelmente feminino e a boca perfeitamente moldada, maravilhosamente delineada e sensual, prendi a respiração quando baixei os olhos e me deparei com o corpo cheio de curvas, poderia me perder nelas para sempre e quase o fiz. Ok, vamos voltar a realidade e à história.

Pedimos um drinque e comecei a praticar o "pessimismo antecipado" que consiste em tentar se decepcionar antes para não faze-lo depois. É mais ou menos assim : Você está atrasado para o trabalho e começa a pensar na pior coisa que poderia acontecer, como por exemplo, ser despedido. Assim, qualquer coisa que aconteça de verdade será lucro! É muito usado em todas as faixas etárias e não é contra indicado em caso de suspeitas de dengue.

Por isso comecei a imaginar que ela seria uma pessoa extremamente fútil, ou extremamente burra, ou até uma lésbica. Se bem que nesta última eu exagerei. Mas para minha felicidade estava enganado. Kaoru era uma mulher extremamente inteligente, interessante e simpática e... Senhor! Você decidiu olhar por mim? Já estava nos nuvens, mas é claro que quem voa demais tem medo de cair. Imaginei que uma mulher como aquela deveria ter um namorado. Mas que conclusão maravilhosa! Claro que havia alguma chance de estar enganado. Mas o grande problema era como iria perguntar isso sem me mostrar interessado, afinal não posso parecer "fácil" demais por mais que estivesse babando e "apertando" as pernas. Conversamos sobre tudo, desde nossas andanças pela Espanha até os deprimentes calçadas sujas que nos viram crescer. Sorria o tempo inteiro, não tinha como não faze-lo, estava encantado, talvez não apaixonado, mas encantado. Ela era tão linda em todos os aspectos que era como se estivesse flutuando enquanto me perdia em seus olhos, seus cabelos e tudo mais. O Sano presta para algo afinal. Depois de já ter me apresentado para drogados, bêbados, políticos, porteiros, presidentes, homens que são mulheres (e o contrário), malucos com roupas de super herói, professoras e faxineiras de motel ele FINALMENTE acertou.

Kenshin : Kamiya-san, a senhorita esta pensando em ficar quanto tempo no Japão?

Eu ainda não havia me decidido quanto a isso, mas talvez minha decisão acabasse dependendo da resposta dela que pareceu refletir por um tempo antes de responder.

Kaoru : Estou pensando em voltar definitivamente. Já passei tempo demais longe de minha família e amigos. Mas quem sabe um dia vá novamente para a Espanha. E o senhor?

Parabéns Japão, você conseguiu Himura Kenshin de volta! Grande coisa... Fechei os olhos e ao abri-los encarei-a da maneira menos discreta que consegui.

Kenshin : Sessha Acaba de decidir ficar.

Ela corou por um momento um tanto surpresa, eu imaginei se deveria tentar algo mais "aprofundado", mas ainda não sabia o que estava sentindo. Droga odeio ser inexperiente e... virgem... ta, pode rir! Respirei fundo tentando organizar meus pensamentos e antes que pudesse decidir qualquer coisa, um ser estranho surgiu do nada e veio gritando com uma trança enorme rodopiando atrás. Aquela criatura pequena parou ao nosso lado (graças a Deus, achei que ia ser atropelado) deu três giros e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa. Leva tudo, mas não me mata!

Misao : Kaoruuuuu! Venha! Você tem meia hora para se trocar e... Himura Kenshin?

Sanosuke colocou minha foto nos jornais?

Kenshin : Sim, e a senhorita é...

Bateu continência e apresentou-se animada... ótimo! Uma doninha hiper ativa de tranças!

Misao : Makimachi Misao ao seu dispor! Sou a regente da orquestra que tocará o tango!

Uma regente mulher? E baixinha? Ok,agora eu já vi de tudo! Tive o impulso de perguntar se ela costumava tomar leite, mas é claro que me contive. Sorri suando frio, aquilo estava ficando estranho.

Misao : E amiga dessa irresponsável ao seu lado! Kaoru você não sabe que as mulheres levam quatro horas para se arrumarem e você só tem MEIA?

Kaoru : VOCÊ leva quatro horas para se arrumar.

Misao : E eu sou o que exatamente?

Kaoru : Ainda não consegui descobrir...

A pequena ficou vermelha de raiva e saiu arrastando Kaoru para os quartos. A pobre só teve tempo de me acenar antes de desaparecer. E assim... acabou o meu quase encontro. Antecipei que os próximos 30 minutos seriam os mais longos de minha vida, mas mesmo assim estava radiante. Uma felicidade inexplicável me encheu por inteiro, e fazendo jus ao lugar de meu nascimento (Tóquio é uma Terra de Loucos) Saí rodopiando pelo saguão do hotel. Acho que as pessoas estavam se divertindo com isso, não me lembro bem mas devo ter puxado umas 3 ou 4 mulheres para dançar comigo. Por pouco tempo é claro pois nenhuma delas sabia qualquer coisa sobre tango e meus pés já estavam doloridos. Mas parece que gostaram pelos sussurros e caras dos supostos maridos/irmãos/namorados. Foi quando em um dos meus giros insanos acabei trombando com Sano e me desequilibrando para trás.

Sanosuke : Hey Kenshin! Está tão feliz assim por ter conhecido a donzela?

Voltei a minha postura e tentei disfarçar limpando o ombro do smoking, limpei a garganta tentando parecer o mais convincente possível.

Kenshin : N-Não, Sessha só estava... ensaiando seus passos...

Sano riu e bateu no meu ombro. Não funcionou...

Sanosuke : Conta outra! Você estava dançando pelo saguão com mulheres que deveriam ter advertências do ministério da saúde! Será que nosso "padre" ruivo finalmente se apaixonou?

Bati o pé como uma criança, qualquer um teria vontade de apertar minhas bochechas agora. Torci o nariz questionando Sanosuke.

Kenshin : Sessha não está apaixonado! Está... encantado!

Sano colocou as mãos em frente ao peito se protegendo de meu excesso de ira.

Sanosuke : Calma aí Kenshin! Eu acredito em você. Vim só te apresentar o dono do hotel. Shinomori Aoshi.

Sano apontou para uma escultura ao lado dele. Encarei-a por algum tempo. Sanosuke deveria estar mais louco e burro do que o normal. Era muito bem feita, mas não tinha ares de ser dona de hotel. Sei que ricaços costumam deixar suas propriedades para seus animais de estimação, mas é a primeira vez que vejo uma coisa dessas acontecer com um objeto decorativo. E foi então que contrariando todas as leis da física existentes, a estátua fez uma reverência para mim... Assustei-me no começo... será que existem adestradores de vasos também? Foi então que notei o impossível... ERA UMA PESSOA! Assustei mais ainda enquanto lhe devolvia o gesto. Era mesmo um homem! Shinomori Aoshi era mais uma criatura engraçada desta cidade bizarra. Um homem alto (e coloca alto nisso), de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros e sem emoções, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo. Tinha um semblante firme e... estão pregando uma peça em mim, isto não pode estar vivo.

Aoshi : É um prazer conhece-lo Himura...

Senhor! Você está pregando muitas peças em mim hoje!

Kenshin : I-Igualmente, espero que tenhamos uma ótima noite.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Aparentemente falava tanto quanto respirava.

Aoshi : Conto com você e com Kamiya...

E então ele andou (Oh!) até o balcão deixando-nos a sós. Mas que educação. Sano cochichou algo parecido com "ele é assim mesmo, mas é um bom homem" e sumiu de perto de mim novamente. Logo que voltei a respirar calmamente um senhor me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou até uma grande porta falando rápido e sem pausas.

Kojiro : Desculpe-me Himura-san, meu nome é Ryuuga Kojiro, estou aqui para leva-lo até o salão, sei que o senhor já conhece o tango que usaremos por isso não teremos tempo para ensaios, desculpe por isso.

Eu não esperava ensaiar mesmo. As portas se abriram e dentro do salão retangular haviam várias mesas, garçons cruzavam nosso caminho com taças de champanhe, canapés, e outras iguarias. A banda já estava apostos sobre o palco e que banda! Quantos violinos eles chamaram? Acho que pegaram até os que tocam a valsinha de "A Bela Adormecida"!

Kojiro : Vocês dançarão no centro do salão, perceba que deixamos um grande espaço sem mesas para vocês. Kamiya-san já está a par de tudo. Achamos que o público se sentiria mais envolvido se fizéssemos assim ao invés de os colocarmos em um palco. Por favor espere aqui ao lado da banda, Kamiya-san já está a caminho.

Mal tive tempo de responder Kojiro já havia sumido. Ok, eu não me lembrava de ter nascido em um lugar tão confuso. As pessoas começaram a olhar para mim, os maridos pareciam extremamente incomodados. Eu não estou fazendo nada! É minha culpa se este bando de perus vestidas de pavão me acham fofo? Suspirei enquanto contava os ladrilhos do chão, algo muito produtivo para se fazer em momentos de ansiedade.

Foi quando aconteceu! A prova de que Deus existe e que eu sou Seu pião favorito. De modo totalmente teatral Kaoru surgiu por entre as pessoas sorrindo para aquela garota estranha que estava ao seu lado. Se da outra vez meu queixo havia chegado ao chão agora ele já deveria ter se desprendido de meu corpo. Estava perfeita! Algo tão perfeito que não deveria nem ao menos ser comentado. Os cabelos continuavam soltos e não podiam ser mais perfeitos de outra maneira, o vestido simples preto que como todo o traje feminino de tango tinha uma fenda lateral que me permitia ver seus magníficos... dotes (para não dizer "pernas" porque acho que ficaria muito fulo para a ocasião tão... casta... Ok, má escolha de palavras, de casta não tem nada). E quem foi o maldito adolescente sexualmente frustrado que inventou os decotes? Não que o vestido fosse um absurdo de decotado, mas considerando meu "estado" o pouco que aparecia já me deixava vermelho. Seja homem Himura! Ela sorriu ao me ver e foi logo me cumprimentar, sorri também, tinha certeza de que estava da cor de meu cabelo, mas torci para que ela não reparasse nisso. Misao já estava com um terninho de regente e se preparava para o trabalho. Virei-me para Kaoru, não podia admirá-la secretamente.

Kenshin : Está fabulosa está noite Kamiya-san.

Kaoru : Obrigada Himura-san. Mas já que vamos dançar, me chame de Kaoru.

Pelo menos consegui certa intimidade! Estou evoluindo, talvez não seja um total fracasso no final das contas.

Kenshin : Sessha também gostaria que a senhorita o chamasse de Kenshin, Kaoru.

Ela sorriu.

Kaoru : Nada mais justo.

Certo, chega de cavalheirismo, como posso querer ao menos intimidade se a tratar desta maneira? É hora de apelar para o tango. E quem disse que tango era só uma dança? É muito mais que isso. É um estilo de vida, é um modo de se expressar também com palavras e gestos. E eu sei muito bem faze-lo. Dizem que sou o melhor do mundo.

Kenshin : Disseram a Sessha que a senhorita sabia dançar.

Comecei a sentir a chama em meus olhos. O primeiro passo foi meu, e a orquestra fictícia começou a tocar. Ela percebeu o que eu estava fazendo é claro e se aproximou de mim de tal maneira que ficamos separado por apenas um palmo de distância.

Kaoru : Me disseram o mesmo sobre você Kenshin, espero que não me decepcione.

Olhei maliciosamente para ela e no fundo daqueles orbes azuis encontrei um fogo que queimava ardentemente, me chamando, me enfeitiçando. Não consegui desviar o olhar e continuei a dança. Um rodopio e uma aproximação cuidadosa. Levantei a mão como se fosse acariciar sua face, mas mantive-me a poucos milímetros de faze-lo. Era um jogo de insinuações e não de toques, pelo menos não ainda.

Kenshin : Sessha não o fará, Sessha jamais decepcionaria uma mulher tão linda.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais fazendo menção de beijar-me, senti todo o sangue de meu corpo correr três vezes mais rápido, meu coração disparou, minha mente voou, eu já me sentia anestesiado. Um calor subiu até meu peito e uma ansiedade tomou conta de minha alma. Um vazio em meu estômago. Fechamos ambos os olhos e entreabrimos os lábios. Foi quando Kaoru parou e sussurrou a milímetros de minha boca.

Kaoru : Você não viu nem a metade.

Ela realmente sabe "dançar"! Estremeci totalmente com a insinuação. Não me atrevi a olhar, podia sentir a respiração dela contra a minha face, o ar quente que escapava dos lábios entreabertos. Ainda um tanto atordoado fiz um esforço enorme para falar.

Kenshin : Irá mostrar à Sessha?

Ela riu. E que riso mais sedutor era aquele.

Kaoru : Talvez... se conseguir me impressionar...

Era o momento perfeito para tentar descobrir se ela tinha namorado! Deus como o senhor é bom! Estou tendo o melhor momento de minha vida! Todas as vozes a nossa volta sumiram, provavelmente muitos deveriam estar com raiva, ciúme, inveja, e tudo mais, mas quem se importava? Um tanto inseguro peguei timidamente em sua mão.

Kenshin : Alguém já conseguiu...?

Esperei ansioso pela resposta. Vamos anjos, não falhem agora!

Kaoru : Não...

Isso! Senti uma felicidade enorme me invadir,Tive vontade de ajoelhar e gritar "Obrigadoooooo!" Mas estava tão bem em minha atual posição que decidi somente agradecer mentalmente.

Kaoru : Mas estou confiante a seu respeito...

Abri os olhos não acreditando na seqüência tão grande de dádivas, e ao faze-lo encarei os olhos azuis. As chamas reluziam dentro deles, minha consciência voou, minha alma foi retirada de meu corpo e por um segundo senti-me tocando a de Kaoru, senti como se estivesse dentro de um tornado de emoções e sensações. E tão rápido quanto se foi (apesar de para mim terem parecido horas) a minha consciência voltou e eu tive de encarar a verdade que se desfraldava a minha mente. Estava um tanto ofegante pela experiência. Tudo estava muito claro agora! Não era ilusão! Eu estava amando! Amando alguém que conheci a menos de 3 horas! Mas novamente aquela insegurança tomou conta de mim. Eu podia estar enganado... eu podia estar passando por um momento "volta à adolescência", alguém podia ter colocado alguma droga no drinque. Só teria certeza no momento em que dançássemos. Não dá para mentir nessa hora porque você expõe a sua alma. Bem, a banda fictícia ainda estava tocando, a dança ainda não havia acabado. Aproxima e abaixa. Sobe devagar... Parada sedutora, e "U-la-lá"! Tenho que parar com isso...

Kenshin : Sessha vai se esforçar para isso, tentará não se perder em seu olhar, ou ser tentado por seu corpo. Algo que Sessha considera impossível, por isso não lhe dá garantias quanto ao seu auto-controle.

Ela sorriu maliciosa. Aproveitou o fato de nossas mãos estarem unidas e me puxou para perto, estava totalmente colado ao seu corpo agora, tentei recitar algum tipo de mantra para me acalmar, nesta posição qualquer mínimo "abalamento" de minha pessoa iria ser notado. Foi quando, sem aviso prévio, o cheiro atordoante dos cabelos e da pele dela atingiram-me em cheio. Senti uma onda enorme de choques percorrer o meu corpo e pensei : "agora fudeu!". Com certeza ela deve ter notado uma possível elevação, mas riu sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Kaoru : O que eu mais quero Kenshin...

Se distanciou me olhando nos olhos. E sussurrou com uma voz rouca

Kaoru : ... é que você perca o controle...

Um calor me subiu desde a ponta do pé até o último fio de cabelo, depois desceu até o peito voltando em forma de uma falta de ar. É estranho como você perde a localização de noventa por cento de seus órgãos vitais quando isto acontece, no momento eu estava à procura de meu baço que deve ter virado a direita no intestino delgado. Fiquei tão atordoado que nem percebi quando Kaoru se afastou e foi conversar sobre algo com Misao. Me senti um completo idiota por ter ficado petrificado por tanto tempo. Meu orgulho masculino gritava de humilhação. No segundo seguinte eu me sentia tão solto que poderia voar, mas contive meu impulso de saltitar pelo salão (aprendi a lição). Ao invés disso fiz o que todo o ser humano normal faz quando está com emoções revirando no estômago e precisa de um lugar de paz e harmonia... Fui para o Banheiro. Apoiei minhas mãos na pia de mármore e respirei profundamente, encarei meu rosto no grande espelho a minha frente. Abri a torneira e taquei muita água na cara, pois estava tão vermelha que achei que fosse explodir.

Fiquei algum tempo meditando com a água escorrendo pelo queixo. O que foi aquilo afinal? Eu quero de novo! Que péssimo, Tóquio faz as pessoas oscilarem entre a adolescência e a maturidade, que cidade nojentamente maravilhosa. Coitada da metrópole, eu a culpo por tudo, tenho que descontar a angústia em alguma coisa né? Soquei a pia de mármore, ia tacar a cara na torneira, mas tive medo de que ela realmente explodisse. Quero voltar para perto de Kaoru, quero dançar com ela, e mais que isso quero que ela me mostre tudo o que ela é. Falando assim pareço um maníaco depravado (e virgem). E essa droga de orquestra que não toca? E esse pulmão imprestável que esqueceu como se pega ar? E o mais importante... POR QUE ESSA TORNEIRA É DOURADA? EU QUERIA QUE FOSSE BRANCA! EU QUERO UMA TORNEIRA BRANCA! Cala a mente Himura, você realmente não presta... Foi então que a porta do banheiro abriu e Sano apareceu esbaforido (que palavra engraçada).

Sanosuke : Kenshin, estou te procurando há HORAS!

Não exagere, me viu há menos de meia hora...

Sanosuke : A Dança vai começar em cinco minutos!

Kenshin : O QUE?

Deixando de lado todas aquelas incessantes dúvida que afligiam a minha mente, saí correndo do banheiro deixando Sano no mínimo confuso imaginando como eu consegui desaparecer de seu raio de visão. No caminho, chacoalhei a cabeça, arrumei a gravata e dei um bom tapa na cara para voltar ao normal, obviamente não funcionou, mas agora se alguém me perguntasse eu tinha um motivo menos depravado por estar com o rosto vermelho. Infelizmente era um motivo mais insano, "O que aconteceu com seu rosto Kenshin?", "Sessha bateu nele" Que lindo! E num instante eu estava novamente arrumado e brilhando. A roda já havia sido aberta e a maioria dos convidados estavam de pé. Encontrei Kaoru no meio do caminho, ela sorria docemente para mim. Novamente me bateu um nó na garganta, mas fiz o possível para que ela não percebesse o quanto me abalava. Sorri gentilmente enquanto a conduzia até o centro do círculo, nem preciso dizer que a mão dela sobre a minha já fez com que eu me estremecesse deliciosamente. Levantei a mão convidando-a, o silêncio era perturbador, meu coração estava a mil. Ela envolveu-a sedutoramente e eu senti um frio na espinha quando a outra tocou meu ombro, nem preciso mencionar o meu incrível auto controle em manter a minha mão em sua cintura. Ela se aproximou de meu pescoço e eu rezei para que todos sumissem e eu pudesse fazer o que bem entendia. Mas é claro que é difícil fazer pessoas sumirem principalmente pessoas gordas como aquelas que ali estavam.

Kaoru : Está pronto?

Ela sussurrou roucamente e eu imaginei que haveria uma continuação do tipo "para me mostrar do que é capaz".

Kenshin : Como nunca.

Era mentira claro... mas algo me dizia que tudo mudaria quando a orquestra resolvesse tocar. Misao bateu três vezes no suporte, era o sinal. Exatamente junto com tinir das cordas, aquela conhecida chama queimou com a força de mil vulcões. Mão esquerda com a direita, giramos uma vez nos observando firmemente como combatentes que estudam o inimigo, girei parando atrás dela descendo a mão por seu ombro até pegar em sua mão fazendo-a rodopiar, prendi-a contra meu corpo no instante seguinte, exatamente ao mesmo tempo em que o sopro rasgou o ar. Gemi momentaneamente quando os corpos se tocaram bruscamente. Era tudo tão harmonioso que parecia um ritual, dois corpos em perfeita sintonia, sem ensaios, assim era a verdadeira dança, e pela primeira vez eu senti que não tinha mais controle sobre meus membros, eles agiam por conta própria, minhas mãos bailavam mais no corpo de Kaoru que meus pés por sobre o assoalho, parecia que tudo agora estava borrado, fora de foco, eu sabia que ainda estava dançando, e nunca dancei tão bem.

Parecia tudo tão confuso e mesmo assim tão certo. O som da música estava presente mas não tão presente quanto o aroma, a pele, os suspiros e o calor do corpo que bailava junto ao meu. Nossos lábios se roçaram muitas vezes por poucos instantes, e com uma insignificância de toque que só poderia ser considerada por nós mesmos. O que havia começado lento e calmo, estava se tornando aos poucos desesperado, quase violento, tive de lutar muitas vezes para permanecer são enquanto minha respiração falhava e meu corpo pegava fogo sempre da virilha até explodir no peito. E as pernas que constantemente se encontravam entre outras não ajudavam. Sabia que já havia perdido minha gravata, mas pouco me importava, meus olhos ficavam mais fechados que abertos. Conseguia realizar passos dificílimos com uma facilidade enorme. Estava anestesiado com todos aqueles novos sentimentos que brotaram em meu espírito, queria cada vez mais estar perto dela, pelo resto da vida queria me sentir dessa maneira. Era mais do que algo momentâneo, era mais que tango, mais que paixão, era amor, e o mais primitivo dos amores. Porque no momento em que a orquestra parou e demos o último passo, nos encaramos firmemente, ofegantes, suados, e espantados, um tocando a alma do outro através dos olhos, e foi neste instante que eu entendi tudo o que ela era, tudo ficou claro para mim, Kaoru me mostrara todo o seu espírito, e eu mostrei o meu, em somente uma dança nos possuímos por completo.

O silêncio havia voltado novamente, faziam só um ou dois segundos desde que a música parara, mas pareceu-me que se passaram anos. Não conseguia desviar o olhar dos orbes azuis, sentia o corpo feminino todo colado ao meu, a respiração rápida de ambos, encarei os lábios entreabertos e se tinha alguma dúvida antes, agora ela havia sumido. Aproximei-me devagar fechando os olhos, ela fez o mesmo me permitindo explorar tudo o que podia naquele momento (com tanta gente olhando era o máximo que eu poderia fazer). Capturei os lábios dela com calma escorregando minha língua por entre eles deixando que ela descobrisse todos os anestesiantes segredos daquela boca. Então veio um grande estrondo de palmas, assovios, elogios e tudo mais que vier de graça. Minha consciência voou mais uma vez enquanto o gosto doce dos lábios dela fazia todos os outros sentidos sumirem. Estava radiante por dentro, e sorri da maneira mais sincera que pude quando finalmente nos separamos em busca de ar. Olhei em volta por um momento, todos os convidados estavam vermelhos, será que a dança havia sido tão... erótica assim? Agora fique com vergonha! No segundo seguinte aquela multidão toda correu para nos cumprimentar e no processo de nos elogiarem acabaram nos afastando, eu até tentei escapar para correr atrás de Kaoru, mas um gordo impediu a minha visão dizendo algo que eu não sei se era sobre comida ou tango pois é claro estava mais preocupado em correr atrás da minha felicidade. Foi então que Sano abriu caminho entre a multidão pegou meu braço e me tirou de lá de maneira quase sobrenatural. Bateu de leve em minhas costas sorrindo marotamente.

Sanosuke : Kenshin! Estou impressionado! Até eu fiquei vermelho! Vocês dançaram muito bem! Agora fala a verdade vai...

Ele cutucou-me com o ombro. Se me tirou do meio dos elogios para me elogiar era melhor ter me deixado lá.

Sanosuke : Você e a donzela já tem uma história juntos não é? Não é possível que tenham se tornado tão... íntimos de uma hora para a outra e...

Me estressei com toda aquela ladainha, agarrei o galo trangênico pela gola e gritei impaciente.

Kenshin : Sano onde está Kaoru?

Ele ficou assustado com minha reação.

Sanosuke : Ela deve estar lá do outro lado mas...

Não deixei ele continuar, comecei a abrir caminho no mar de banha que se estendia à minha frente. Será que para ser rico só preciso parecer uma baleia ou o dinheiro também é necessário? O cheiro era realmente incômodo e as carecas brilhantes e bundas gigantescas estavam por toda a parte. Depois de quase ter sido engolido por uma nádega assassina e jogado de uma lado para o outro por barrigas desgovernadas, Cheguei ao "outro lado"... as costas de Sano. Alguém percebeu que isso é fisicamente impossível? Sumi antes que ele notasse a minha presença e fui até o saguão, desolado. Queria conseguir falar com Kaoru antes do dia seguinte pois não sabia se ela ainda estaria no hotel. Perguntei aos atendentes se a haviam visto, mas todos disseram estar entretidos com a dança e os serviços para notarem. Porque exatamente nessas horas todas as pessoas que julgamos "capazes" se tornam imprestáveis? O Mundo Fede... Fiquei na minha busca por longos vinte minutos até tropeçar em algo ou... alguém... não acho que é algo mesmo.

Misao : Cuidado Himura! Tente não olhar tanto para os lados!

DEUS COMO O SENHOR É BOM! Exatamente a pessoa que eu precisava encontrar! Ela já ia embora mas eu a segurei rudemente pela longa trança.

Misao : Iau! Ei, isso é sensível!

Kenshin : Misao-san! Onde está Kaoru?

Ela soltou risinhos irônicos com um olhar malicioso. Não tenho tempo para chacotas, vamos direto ao assunto! Vou perguntar para a trança, talvez ela me responda sem rir da minha cara.

Misao : Disseram que a dança foi deslumbrante heim Himura? Eu não vi nada pois estava decidindo se acordava o 6º violinista com uma baqueta na fuça, mas já vi que ele não faz falta quando se tem mais de 50...

Kenshin : Misao-san…

Estava impaciente, porque ela não notava isso? Ah sim... está preocupada demais em me deixar constrangido, acho que até a trança anda se divertindo com isso.

Misao : Mas eu vi o beijo viu? Finalmente alguém conseguiu alguma coisa com aquela mulher!

Kenshin : Misao-san!

Disse um pouco mais alterado. Misao colocou a mão no queixo ponderando.

Misao : Mas você quer saber onde ela está não é mesmo?

Kenshin : SIM!

Deixe-me inserir um "caralho" na frase... Nossa... essa frase também não ficou legal...

Misao : Ela está no quarto... Para sua sorte eu tenho a chave!

Ela levantou um cartão entre os dedos sorrindo maquiavelicamente. Meus olhos brilharam.

Kenshin : Obrigada!

Tentei pegar o cartão que foi desviado maldosamente de meu alcance. A pequena sorriu e eu pensei em mil ofensas, mas infelizmente nenhuma me pareceu adequada.

Misao : Mas é claro que Kaoru confiou isto à mim por sermos grandes amigas e eu não posso simplesmente entrega-lo a qualquer homem que queira entrar lá, se o fizesse gastaria fortunas com cópias, não valeria a pena.

Kenshin : Mas Sessha precisa entrar lá!

Ela olhou para mim desconfiada. Imaginei que seria mais fácil ir até lá e bater na porta, mas eu não sei o número e duvido que algum atendente inútil irá me dar a informação.

Misao : Por que?

Você quer que eu diga não quer? Você realmente quer me encabular... Não se sente mal com tanta maldade no coração pequena criança?

Kenshin : P-Porque Sessha precisa dizer algo importante à ela...

Misao : Se tivesse entregado à todos que me deram esta desculpa...

Ela começou a me dar as costas, mas eu peguei em seu pulso e olhei firmemente em seus olhos. Estava realmente perdendo a boa.

Kenshin : Por favor...

Ela se espantou por um instante, mas sorriu batendo o cartão na minha testa.

Misao : Pode ser que eu esteja fazendo a coisa errada, mas isso só vai depender de você.

Sorri agarrando o cartão antes que ela resolvesse joga-lo pela janela. Agradeci repetidas vezes e saí correndo para os elevadores. Trombei com três carrinhos de mala, mas acabei dançando com eles no caminho. Pelo menos são mais seguros e não esmagam meus pés. O elevador nunca subira tão vagarosamente. Quando finalmente a porta se abriu saí desvairadamente para o corredor só para descobrir que estava no andar errado. "Merda"! O elevador para ajudar já havia subido (elevadores me amam. Corri então para as escadas, subi 10 andares em dois minutos. Poderia deixar o tango de lado e virar bombeiro. Finalmente, quase morto, mas no andar certo. Comecei a procurar pelo quarto 208... 208... 208! Peguei o cartão entre os dedos me decidindo se entraria ou bateria na porta. Bem, eu como um perfeito cavalheiro acho que seria muito rude invadir o quarto de uma dama (enquanto penso isto, estou a ponto de passar a chave no leitor), mas sempre funciona com o James! James Bond é verdade, mas mesmo assim funciona com alguém! Alguém que não existe. Perante esta análise decidi bater na porta. Meus pulmões já não agüentavam nem a fadiga quanto mais a falta de ar que a ansiedade estava me causando. Segundos depois a porta se abriu e... Já estou sentindo meu nariz começar a sangrar! Será que mesmo depois de tantas tentações tenho que passar pela suprema? Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro que não, como poderia? Só um homossexual muito convertido e comprometido reclamaria da visão maravilhosa que é Kaoru de pijamas com o corpo e os cabelos semi molhados. Agora... POR QUE TINHA DE SER UM PIJAMA CURTO? Meu nariz não pode sangrar agora! Acabaria com minha imagem! Ela me acharia um tarado! Não que eu não seja... mas sou apenas por uma mulher! Céus! Que tentação! Ela ficou avermelhada instantaneamente o que me fez ficar ainda mais encantado... Preciso de uma bigorna para tacar na cabeça nessas horas! Queria que o tempo parece para que eu pudesse jogar minha cabeça contra a parede, jogar o lixo contra a cabeça e sair rolando pela escada, assim estaria finalmente preparado para uma conversa civilizada.

Kaoru : K-Kenshin... o que está fazendo aqui?

ÓTIMA PERGUNTA! E eu adoraria responder "Sabe o que é? Eu amo você...", mas é interessante como você perde toda a coragem que levou minutos para juntar nestas horas definitivas.

Kenshin : Desculpe Sessha pelo momento inapropriado, mas Sessha precisa muito falar com você...

Kaoru : Ah Tudo bem, pode entrar. Desculpe eu acabei de sair do banho.

Você sabe que não deveria se desculpar por isso na verdade eu até agradeço... KENSHIN MAU! KENSHIN HENTAI! Queria tacar a cara na maçaneta agora! Sorri enquanto entrava no quarto. Ela fechou a porta logo depois e demorou um pouco para olhar para mim, mas valeu a pena pelo sorriso lindo que estava em seu rosto.

Kaoru : Então...?

Por onde começar? Himura você é um idiota! Ah... que novidade. Fechei os olhos ponderando, e decidi que nessas horas o negócio é dançar mesmo. Vai dar certo! Somos dançarinos no final das contas! Claro que não literalmente, mas acho que você já entendeu...

Kenshin : Desculpe, Sessha se perdeu e foi tentado, Sessha sente muito.

Já dava para sentir o fogo cercando o quarto, o silêncio escondia uma melodia baixa. Novamente aquela chama em nossos olhos se cruzavam e faiscavam violentamente e harmoniosamente tal qual fora nossa dança. Ela entendeu o recado, pelo menos eu acredito que tenha entendido pois se aproximou encostando a mão quente em meu rosto e acariciou-o sem desconfiar do quanto aquele gesto me abalava física e mentalmente.

Kaoru : Fico feliz que não tenha me dado garantias.

Se aproximou devagar e me beijou calmamente deixando que desta vez eu a abraçasse e aprofundasse mais o gesto. Senti as mãos dela subindo de meu peito para entrelaçar meu pescoço, senti um arrepio na espinha, senti uma monte de coisa junta para no final não sentir mais absolutamente nada. Irônico não? Foi tudo tão rápido! Em menos de 5 horas encontrei a mulher da minha vida e agora estávamos em seu quarto e... ela não vai acreditar... mesmo que eu diga que a amo, ela com certeza vai pensar que só quero me aproveitar. Por que o mundo é tão injusto? Eu sei todas as qualidades e todos os defeitos dela, eu sei tudo! Eu consegui sentir tudo! Mesmo que tivemos passado a vida juntos não nos conheceríamos tão bem! Eu tenho certeza de que não é passageiro, eu tenho certeza de que é para sempre, mas ela não vai acreditar! Mas eu tenho que tentar! Cacete! Por que a vida é tão complicada? Cadê os contos de fadas quando você precisa deles? Se bem que eu quero pular do "Era uma Vez" para o "Viveram felizes para sempre" em questão de segundos, mas desde quando isso é crime? Escorreguei os lábios pelo pescoço dela sentindo o calor da pele úmida e o delicioso aroma de banho recém tomado. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e por pouco eu realmente não desmoronei.

Kenshin : Kaoru...

Sussurrei contra o pescoço dela quase como um suspiro sôfrego.

Kenshin : Eu te amo... sempre e para sempre. De verdade...

Nunca mais farei graça de livros românticos! Cheguei a conclusão de que REALMENTE os homens se derretem nessas situações! Não tem como deixar de tacar açúcar na história! É impossível! Vem de dentro! Pode parecer clichê, mas é muito súbito! É sincero! Sempre imaginei que não fosse, mas é! Estava imaginando se ao abrir os olhos me depararia com uma porta recém fechada ou com um punho fechado a centímetros de meu rosto. Aplicando, é claro, a técnica já conhecida por nós do "Pessimismo Antecipado".

Kaoru : Eu também...

É ótimo quando estou errado!

Kenshin : Oro?

Mas é claro que ainda não acreditava na minha própria sorte. Levantei o rosto com aquela cara de "Você está falando sério?"

Kaoru : Você conseguiu... me impressionou...Não dá para mentir quando a música toca não é?

Com certeza não dava para mentir, e foi a música que nos fez perceber, que esperávamos um pelo outro, não dá mais para fugir, essa é a verdade. E não consigo nem descrever a enorme felicidade que tomou conta de meu corpo e fez eu ter vontade de gritar. Claro que não gritei, principalmente porque ia ser extremamente estranho. Mas beijei-a novamente e em questão de segundos desabamos sobre a cama, mas essa já é outra dança...

**Hanbun (1/2) – Metade **(Kawamoto Makoto)

Senaka ni mimi o pitto tsukete dakishimeta  
Kyoukaisen mitai na karada ga jama da ne  
Dokka ichaisou na no as

_**Eu ponho minha orelha contra as suas costas e te agarro  
Meu corpo é um obstáculo, de certa forma, como uma fronteira  
É como se eu estivesse indo para algum lugar.**_

Damatteiru to chigiresou dakara, konna kimochi  
Hankei san ME-TORU inai no sekai de motto  
Motto hittsuitetai no sa

_**Mas se eu o mantenho em mim, tais sentimentos irão me rasgar em duas  
Eu quero ficar cada vez mais e mais perto de você em um mundo  
Que tenha menos de 3 metros de r**aio_

Kawaribanko de PEDARU o koide  
Ojigi no himawari toorikoshite  
Gungun kaze wo nomikonde sou tobesou jan  
Hajimete kanjita kimi no taion  
Dare yori mo tsuyoku naritai  
**Attakai RIZUMU**  
Niko no shinzou ga kuttsuiteku

_**Arrancando as pétalas alternadamente  
Passando além dos girassóis arqueados  
Sendo levada por um vento constante, sim, como se eu pudesse voar.  
Pela primeira vez, eu sinto seu calor.  
Quero ser mais forte do que qualquer outro!  
Com rítmo quente  
Dois corações batem como se fossem um**_

Kuchibiru to kuchibiru me to me to te to te  
Kami-sama wa nanimo kinshi nanka shitenai  
Aishiteiru aishiteiru aishiteiru

_**Lábio a lábio, olho a olho, mão a mão.  
Deus não proibi nada  
Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo**_

Atashi mada koritenai otona ja wakannai  
Kurushite setsunakute  
Misetakute PANKU-shichau  
Soppo mite matteiru kara  
POKKE no mayotteiru te de  
Hoppe ni furete  
Koishiteiru CHIKARA ni mahou wo kakete

_**Eu ainda não estou cansada. Um adulto não entenderia.  
É doloroso e angustiante, quero mostrar a você meus sentimentos,  
Sinto-me como se estivesse soprando um pneu.  
Porque eu estou voltando e esperando  
Para que você tire a mão que está tremendo em seu bolso  
E toque a minha face.  
Coloque um feitiço em mim com o poder do amor.**_

Itsumo issho ni toomawari shiteta kaerimichi  
Daidai ga koboreru you na sora ni  
Nandaka HAPPY & SAD

_**Nós sempre pegamos o longo caminho de casa juntos.  
O céu parece transbordar um laranja desagradável  
Meio que alegre e triste**_

Atashi-tachi tte doushite umareta no hanbun da yo ne  
Hitori de kangaete mo miru kedo  
Yappa hetappi na no sa

_**Para que "nós" nascemos? Nós éramos um metade do outro, certo?  
Eu tento achar a minha própria conclusão, mas  
Como eu esperava, não sou muito boa nessas coisas.**_

Mienaku naru hodo tooku ni  
BO-RU o nagereru tsuyoi kata  
Urayamashikute otoko no ko ni naritakatta  
Sunda mizu no you ni yawarakaku  
Dare yori mo tsuyoku naritai  
Chiccha-na goro mitai  
Hen ne namida koboreteku

_**Eu invejei a pessoa forte que foi capaz de lançar  
A bola tão longe que a fez sumir de vista,  
E queria me tornar um garoto.  
Suavemente, como a água calma  
Eu queria ser mais forte do que qualquer outro!  
Como quando eu era pequena  
Isto não é estranho, minhas lágrimas estão caindo**_

Kuchibiru to kuchibiru me to me to te to te  
Onaji mono onaji kanjikata shiteiru no  
Aishiteiru aishiteiru aishiteiru

_**Lábio a Lábio, olho a olho, mão a mão.  
A mesma entidade, sentindo a mesma coisa.  
Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.**_

Atashi mada koritenai otona ja wakannai  
Todokanai tte iwareta tte  
Kono mama JANPU-shitai  
BAIBAI no KISU-suru kara  
Saigo no ippo no kyori  
Gutte daite  
Taiyou ga zutto shizumanai you ni

_**Eu não estou cansada ainda. Um adulto não entenderia.  
Ainda que eu tivesse revelado, eu não alcançaria,  
Agora mesmo, eu só quero pular!  
Desde o nosso beijo de despedida,  
O último passo para a distância,  
Eu persistirei ainda mais,  
Como se nunca houvesse pôr-do-sol.**_

Ikko no yuuhi potsun to futari de mite'ta  
Kirei dake domo sa  
Nanka ienai ne nanka tarinai ne na no sa

_**Nós assistimos juntos o solitário pôr-do-sol, só nós dois.  
Foi absolutamente lindo.  
De qualquer modo, eu não consigo expressar isto, de qualquer modo isto não é o bastante.**_

NOSUTORADAMUSU ga yogenshita toori  
Kono hoshi ga  
Bakuhatsu-suru hi wa hitotsu ni naritai  
**Attakai RIZUMU**  
Niko no shinzou ga kuttsuiteku

_**Como Nostradamus previu,  
No dia em que aquelas estrelas explodirem, quero me unir a você!  
Com um ritmo quente  
Dois corações batem como se fossem um**_

Kuchibiru to kuchibiru me to me to te to te  
Kami-sama wa nanimo kinshi nanka shitenai  
Aishiteiru aishiteiru aishiteiru

_**Lábio a lábio, olho a olho, mão a mão  
Deus não proibi nada.  
Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo.**_

Atashi mada koritenai otona ja wakannai  
Kuyashikute setsunakute  
Misetakute PANKU-shichau  
Soppo mite matteiru kara  
POKKE no mayotteiru te de  
Hoppe ni furete  
Koishiteiru CHIKARA ni mahou o kakete  
Taiyou ga zutto shizumanai you ni

_**Eu ainda não estou cansada. Um adulto apenas não entenderia.  
É frustrante e angustiante, quero mostrar a você meus sentimentos,**  
**Sinto-me como se estivesse soprando um pneu.  
Porque eu estou voltando e esperando  
Para que você tire a mão que está tremendo em seu bolso  
E toque minha face.  
Coloque um feitiço em mim com o poder do amor,  
Como se nunca houvesse pôr-do-sol.** _

Fim 


End file.
